The Line
by Majorelle
Summary: "I guess I finally crossed the line." "What line? It's wrong for a friend to yell at a friend?" "You idiot! I never wanted to be friends with you! We never were! You just thought that!" "Then what was I to you? If we were never friends, what were we? Don't you dare tell me that all along we were just rivals!" CS one-shot. [I've been writing a lot of them lately.]


**A/N: **Woot woot! My 30th story! So, this one's gonna be special! The plot was inspired by delcatty546, thank you! AAAAHHHH! Since this is my 30th it's makin' me go "Kyu Kyu!" Oh yeah, get ready for MAJOR OOCNESS! P.S. This is dedicated to my awesome friends TheDisguisedFairy and Time Signature! Hope you guys had a good first day at school!

**Disclaimer: **I will never own Pokémon, but if I did, and as much as we love him, a dense and overly-ambitious kid who doesn't age would not be the main protagonist.

* * *

**~The Line~**

* * *

**Drew's POV: **

I had high respect for myself. I had only been in contests for a year and I was amazing. My Pokémon were amazing. Seems reasonable to mention that. On my way to the hotel where I was staying for the contest, I came across a girl on the beach. Her laugh was ditzy and her posture was sloppy. She was obviously practicing for the contest as well. While watching her in my amusement, one of her plastic frisbees fly my way. I catch it and throw it back at her feet.

The situation quickly escalates because her temper flared at my 'thoughtful' criticism. And that's where it started.

Where what started? Our clashing. The clashing was not only us continually quipping each other, but also in contests. I hate to admit it but, that girl, May, she was pretty good. Good enough to come close to beating me. Actually, she has beaten me. But she eventually lost to my old friend Solidad.

By that time, May and I had been through so much. We'd come neck-and-neck in contests, stranded on Mirage Island together—where she saved me with a ton of Wynauts—and one time, I even came to watch and cheer her on in a contest. Another time, due to my cunning abilities, I saved her annoying friends.

I guess you could say, I was fascinated by this girl. The more I trained, she did the same. She was now, and has always been, my respected rival. I would always lend a helping hand if I could.

As time went by, I found myself wanting to help a little bit more to her liking. She knew what she was doing, I knew that-I knew that. But I seemed to want to have a place near her. Her friends were gone, her brother stopped traveling with her—she was alone. Or, at least that's what I thought.

After she left Hoenn for the Wallace Cup, she came back...with someone.

When I met him, May said they had met on the ship back to Hoenn. They weren't currently dating at the time, but I felt that they held an attraction towards each other. They looked like they had a lot in common, except that he was going to become a Pokémon Professor. He had absolutely nothing to do with Coordinating. He wasn't a bad guy at all. He was kind, considerate, and thoughtful. But...wasn't I always there for her? I was there to snap her back into reality when she lost to Solidad.

Harley and I went to Johto for contests, it wasn't surprising that May showed up too. She had a rough time competing with us, she barely came close to beating either of us. That's why she went to Sinnoh for the Wallce Cup; to get back on her feet. But if I had known that meant her coming back with _him_, I would've stopped her and helped her train. We were only 13 year-olds at the time, but I didn't know I felt that strong about her.

* * *

When May and I turned 16, I wanted to ask her out, but she made the announcement that she and him were now boyfriend and girlfriend after the long wait. What 'wait'? After all this time, she's telling me that she and him waited for this moment to start dating as a couple? Like I said before, I could tell they both held an attraction towards each other. And I didn't do anything about it. I couldn't because there has to be a line between rival and benefactor.

May considered us friends, and I didn't like that. I was her rival and benefactor. If not that, I only wanted to be one other thing than those two, and it most certainly was not a friend. But one thing I knew for sure, was that I died inside when she said she and him were engaged. So, here we are now, in our twenties, and I have to go through this whole ceremony.

I somehow tragically ended up the groom's Best Man, and it couldn't have gotten any worse when May calls me to her chamber. I knock, and slowly open the door as I peek my head through. My eyes widen in astonishment.

She was stunning. May was wearing a cream colored, A-line gown. The top was intricately detailed with lace flowers, and the shoulder straps being lace as well. The waist of the dress hugged her body with an ecru colored ribbon which was wrapped around her bottom stomach. Her hair was put up into a loose and wavy undo, with a birdcage veil pouring down from her head. She turned my way and sweetly smiled.

I slowly and crookedly walked into the room as her expressions softened with every step.

"Drew," she said under her breath. "I'm so nervous."

Through all these years, I've been able to choke out word-after-word for her. I was about to do it again.

"Don't be," I started. "Brendan _is _a good guy, I don't see why you're nervous about it."

She turned to look at me with watered eyes, and in those eyes, I saw a glint of longing.

"That's the problem," she continued. "He's too perfect. I feel like I'm marrying the wrong person."

At that moment, I wanted to grab her and tell her she was, but I couldn't.

"Do what you want. It's your decision," I replied, and then flicked my bangs.

She looked at me like I was heartless, but then realized I was right. She should've known by now, that I always am right. But, there's conflict to what I'm saying. I'm right about it being her decision, but am I right to just go on in life, and never let May know how I felt? Let her marry the wrong man? I know I'm the one for her, right? But if I really was, her getting married to someone else wouldn't have happened.

She sighs, and looks down at the bouquet of calla lilies she has in her hands.

"You know, if I was marrying you, I would probably have a bouquet of red roses, wouldn't I?" May said with a small smile.

I smirk and shove my hands into my pockets, "yeah, you would."

"I kept each one," she said.

"Each what?"

"Each rose. I still have them all."

"Why did you keep them?" I perplexed.

"Because," she continued quietly, "they're special."

"Geez May, am I going to have to keep asking questions? Why are they so important to you?" I was finally growing annoyed with this long conversation.

Her face grew red with anger, or was it embarrassment? She then yelled, "because I was in love with you!"

I stopped. I stopped breathing. My heart stopped beating. My mind shut off. My eyes widened in realization. "What?"

She pulled her veil around and hid her red face in it. "You heard me," she half mumbled and half muffled.

"But," she began again, "I don't know anymore."

"Didn't you say you've always loved Brendan?" I inquired.

"I lied. It was just an excuse to try and make you jealous."

"And why would you want to make me jealous?"

"Because you were with Brianna! I didn't think you had such a taste in girls!"

It was true. I was with Brianna. Only because she was there when May and Brendan started dating. I thought if May was taking a chance with dating, why not I? I didn't think she and Brendan were going to last long, but apparently they've lasted long enough until the point where they're going to get married. Yet, I broke up with Brianna the moment I found out May and Brendan were engaged.

The only person who knew exactly how I felt was Solidad. Solidad had become a sister figure to me, and I told her everything. She had tried to convince me to tell May how I feel, but I felt that I would have been putting myself and May in a bad position. And I'm especially one not to take advice from others.

In that second, a knock came from the door. It slowly creaked open, and a head popped it's way through. Max, May's younger and now 17 year-old brother, walked in.

"Hey May, are you ready?" Max asked, nonchalantly, before noticing the awkward tensity.

Max was taller and now had contacts. He was quite the ladies' man, and girls constantly asked him out. He brightly smiled at his radiant sister, and said to her, "May, you look awesome!"

May choked on her words, and thanked him. Max turned to me, "Drew, it's almost time, so you should probably get in your place."

I nodded and left the room. I could feel May's eyes locked on me as I left. Once I was in the hall outside the door, I turned around and took one last look at May as I slowly closed the door to the room which beheld May and her brother. Her eyes stared straight into mine, they repeatedly said, 'don't let me go through with it, don't let me go through with it.'

I walked through the church doors, and at the end of the aisle was her groom. He brightly smiled at me as I walked towards him.

"Hey Drew, thanks for being my Best Man on short notice. Ash declined for some reason," Brendan said to me. I emotionlessly nodded, and stepped beside him at my position. He fixed his black bow-tie, and nervously shook his head.

"Nervous?" I asked.

"Completely. You have no idea how long we've wanted to get married."

The word burst in my mind, _'we'?_

The music starts to play, and I see Harley and Solidad come down the aisle. No surprise Solidad is May's Maid of Honor. Next I see Misty and Ash come down, then Dawn and Paul, Gary and Leaf, and Lyra and Silver. And, even though he was seventeen, Max was the ring-bearer.

The music stops for a second and so does my heart. I started to asphyxiate as I saw the doors open and May float down to Brendan. Her father, Norman, was of course giving his daughter away. May glided up the alter next to Brendan, her eyes flash my way for a few seconds. I pause. I suddenly feel guilty, but I try and shake the feelings away. Would May be eternally unhappy if I let her marry Brendan?

I look past May, and see Solidad staring straight at me. Her face is grim and upset. She seems very disappointed in me. But I've made my decision. And it was May's in the first place to say yes to Brendan.

The priest is close to finish speaking. He finally then says the words I know May was waiting for.

"If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together–let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

May glances at me beside Brendan. Two minutes go by, and no one says nothing. May is still looking at me, and then I notice _everyone_ is looking at me. Her brother, her parents, Solidad, even Harley. I ignore them, and the priest proceeds. But before he can say another word, May's voice becomes known.

"Stop," she said.

"What is it, May?" Brendan asks her.

May turns to Brendan, and her eyes are sad. "Brendan, I don't love you."

Brendan's eyes widen and his brows furrow. "A-Are you serious?"

She nods to him. May then steps towards me. "Drew," she began as her voice broke. "I can't believe you were about to let me go through with that."

I don't say anything. I just look her dead in the eye. Her lips quiver and she starts crying. She turned away from me, and ran up the aisle—kicking off her white ballet flats before running out the doors. Everyone sits in dead silence, and looks at me. I see glares, gazes, upset and disappointed faces. I don't care about it. I walked up the aisle, and came outside. I scanned the area, looking for a trace of May.

My black dress shoes land on the dirt ground, and I start searching. There was no doubt in my mind where she was. I knew her like a book. She was a lot to read, but was easy at the same time. She was standing there in the beach water, letting the water run across her feet and the bottom of her now wet and ruined wedding dress.

"I didn't know your decision was going to be a stupid one," I remarked, and flip my bangs. She turns around to face me, her eyes pouring out water.

"So, deciding that I loved you was a stupid decision!?" May screamed at me.

I remain silent. She remains silent. We're both staring different ways with guilt in our eyes.

I finally break the silence, "I guess I finally crossed the line."

"What line? It's wrong for a friend to yell at another friend?!"

"You idiot! I never wanted to be friends with you! We never were! You just thought that!"

May goes frantic and crazy for a moment. "Then what was I to you?! If we were never friends, what were we?! Don't you dare tell me that all along we were just rivals!"

"Yeah, we were. I'm your rival. I'm your benefactor. And there's only one thing I want to be besides those two, and it's not a friend. There always has to be a line! And you're making me cross it!" I retorted.

May shuts up for a minute. Then she processes what I said before in my sentence. She raises her head, and stares straight into my eyes, determined to get the answer to the question which she was going to ask next.

"What do you want to be besides those two?" May quietly asked me.

I can't look her straight in the face, so I turn away for a second.

"I want to be more than friends," I say as I look up at the pink sky. The sun was setting and clouds dusted the atmosphere.

May walked up behind me and rested her forehead against my back. "You never crossed the line," she whispered to me.

* * *

**~Fin~**


End file.
